We have developed a new type of high-Q resonator for the W-band (95GHz) EPR system. It includes a goniometer for one-axis sample rotation and is suitable for variable temperature studies down to 4.2K. The system is designed to retune the resonator frequency while the probe is fixed inside an Oxford variable-temperature dewar inside the magnet. This in situ remote retuning capability is necessary in variable-temperature experiments and crystal orientation studies. The system is working well for crystal rotation at low temperatures. Development and enhancements continue.